


An Indefinite Conversation

by Ezzy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy/pseuds/Ezzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin.” A statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indefinite Conversation

The huddling wretch started at the sudden presence by his shoulder. But then, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Merlin.” A statement.

The figure inclined its head. “You said you’d never leave me.”

“I’m here now aren’t I?” Soothing.

“I’m sorry.” An anguished stare.

“It’s not your fault.” Acceptance.

“But if it was me, you’d already be searching.” Persistence.

“But you’re different, you’re the King.” Practical.

“But I could rescue you.” Not letting go.

“But you can’t. You have other duties to attend to.” Arguing back, like always.

“I miss you, so very, very much.” A confession.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Comforting.

A choked sob. “Why are you sorry? If anyone should be sorry it’s me; I can’t do anything for you, never could. I couldn’t even tell you how much I loved you!”

“I never expected you to. Besides, I already knew.” A twinkle.

“It hurts. So much. Will I be able to see you again once I die?” A plea, to give him something to hold on to.

“No. You know I’m not dead. Only trapped.” Blunt.

“Will I ever be able to see you again?” Desperate.

“Oh yes. One day.” Pacifying. All knowing.

“Are you even really here? Or is this all in my head?” Questioning.

“Can’t it be both?” Two halves of one whole.

“I will come rescue you. One day.” A pledge.

“One day.” An agreement.

And then the presence is gone. And King Arthur is left alone once more.


End file.
